wings of an angel
by toma QED
Summary: cerita tentang seekor anak elang bersama dengan anak ayam... Royai


**_Wings of an Angel_**

_Sebuah telur kecil, telur burung elang, terpisah dari kawan-kawannya. Telur itu disatukan dengan beberapa telur ayam lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, menetaslah telur-telur itu dan mulailah sang ayam-ayam kecil itu menciap-ciap ke sana kemari, berdekatan dengan induknya. Sang elang kecil yang tidak tahu jati dirinya, meniru tingkah laku anak ayam itu. Satu hal yang ia pastikan. Ia adalah seorang anak ayam. Induknya ialah si ayam betina di pojok sana itu yang berbulu putih bersih. _

_Setiap hari si elang bersama teman-temannya, beberapa anak ayam, ikut bermain-main di tanah petani, mencari cacing untuk dimakan. Suatu hari, seekor elang dewasa dengan matanya yang tajam mengincar kumpulan anak ayam yang dengan polosnya masih bertengkar memperebutkan cacing dari tanah sebagai santap siang mereka. Dengan kecepatan tinggi sang elang dewasa menukik ke daratan, menyerang anak –anak ayam ditambah satu anak elang. _

_Malangnya, anak elang bersama anak ayam hanya bisa berlari ke sana kemari, ketakutan, bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Berlarian menghindari serangan elang raksasa itu sambil menunggu ibu mereka datang, menyembunyikan mereka dibawah sayapnya yang hangat itu._

_Pada suatu hari, seorang kerabat dari petani datang dan meninjau peternakan mereka itu. Ia mengamati kandang ayam yang kotor dan berbau itu, keheranan melihat seekor anak elang yang mencolok sendiri. Perlahan, ia mengambil anak elang itu dan memisahkannya dari kawan-kawannya. Si anak elang menciap-ciap, mematuki tangan si kerabat itu berkali-kali, meronta-ronta ingin kembali bersama kawan lainnya, namun si kerabat itu mengacuhkan rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkannya itu._

_Dibawanya perlahan anak elang itu ke atas gunung yang tinggi, di mana terdapat sarang elang, dan teman-temannya yang asli berada, dan ditinggalkannyalah sang anak elang di sana. Anak elang tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain diam menetap di sana sambil menunggu diberi makan. Ia tidak berani melihat ke bawah, ketinggian hanya akan membuatnya muntah kalau ia bisa. _

_Seperti biasa, si induk elang itu datang ke sarang tempat ia berada, memberi mereka makan. Namun diluar dari dugaannya, induk elang itu justru menariknya dengan paruhnya, lalu membawanya terbang tinggi ke angkasa. Anak elang ketakutan. Sejak menjadi seekor anak ayam kecil, ia tidak pernah merasakan terbang di angkasa setinggi ini. Tiba-tiba di ketinggian yang dirasa pas oleh induknya, si anak elang dilepaskannya dari paruhnya. Anak elang yang malang terlalu takut hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. sekelilingnya terasa berputar, namun ia tidak bisa menutup matanya. Ia bisa mati ! sekuat mungkin ia berusaha mengepakkan sayapnya yang lama tak ia gunakan._

_Percuma. Usaha yang ia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil apa pun. Ia akan menghantam daratan sebentar lagi… dan…tidak. secepat mungkin sang induk menariknya dengan paruhnya yang besar dan kuat. Bukannya membawa anak elang yang sudah shock itu, melainkan ia bawa naik tinggi dan ia lepaskan. Terus, hingga di kali tertentu, sang anak elang yang menganggap dirinya ayam itu dapat dengan sempurna terbang di angkasa….._

Roy mustang yang telah selesai membacakan cerita itu dengan keras, menutup buku bacaan Elicia yang ketinggalan di kantornya itu. Bacaan yang cukup berat dan tidak menarik bagi anak berumur 3 tahun, sehingga tidak heran ia dengan sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja, meninggalkan buku itu dikantornya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, lalu memanggil lieutenantnya.

"Hey, Hawkeye, kau tahu bedanya elang dengan burung lainnya ?"

bukanlah suatu pertanda yang baik. Hawkeye merasakan ada tanda-tanda bahwa topic yang akan mereka bicarakan nantinya juga pasti sampai ke _situ_ lagi juga. Merasa dirinya sebagi subordinate, tidak sopan jika ia membiarkan colonelnya berbicara tanpa ia tanggapi.

"burung elang punya kaki yang kuat untuk mencengkram musuhnya, sedangkan burung biasa, seperti burung yang suka bertengger mempunyai jenis kaki yang lain." Seperti biasa. Jawabannya selalu _sesuai dengan fakta_.

Herannya, roy malah menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah kecewa tidak mendengar jawaban yang diinginkannya keluar dari mulut lieutenantnya. "bukan…bukan…bukan itu maksudku.."

"mungkin perbedaan antara paruh mereka, pemakan daging dan biji-bijian ?" tebaknya sekali lagi.

"bukan. Maksudku hal yang amat kontras diantara mereka ialah," ia mengambil buku itu sambil membuka gambar elang itu kembali. "lihat cara mereka terbang. Elang bisa terbang tinggi karena mereka tidak mengepakkan sayap mereka seperti burung biasa. Dengan sayap yang besar dan sedikit dorongan, mereka bisa seperti…melayang di angkasa dengan kecepatan yang tinggi…"

Riza berdiri sambil memperhatikan colonelnya menjelaskan. Jujur, ia cukup terkejut dengan pengamatan colonelnya hari ini.

"dan kau bisa lihat, betapa tingginya nilai elang dibanding burung biasa, hawkeye. " lanjutnya lagi. "mereka tidak bisa disatukan ! bandingkan ketika si elang bersama dengan ayam, dengan ketika ia berada _tinggi_ di tempat ia seharusnya berada…. Keadaan yang berbeda jauh !"

Riza mulai mengerti arah yang dimaksud oleh colonelnya. Topik mereka memang akan mengarah ke _situ_. "sir….saya mengerti dan sekali lagi saya katakan tidak."

Raut muka roy berubah sedikit pucat dan kecewa. Lagi-lagi ia gagal. "tapi, hawkeye, seharusnya _hawk_ itu berada bersama-sama dengan habitat asalnya ! ia tidak akan pernah bisa terbang kalau terus-terusan bersama-sama dengan ayam-ayam di tanah. Malahan ia bisa mati karena serangan elang-elang lainnya. Mati bersama-sama dengan anak ayam lainnya !"

"sir…. Sudah saya bilang, saya akan menolak tawaran itu, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan elang atau anak ayam yang anda ceritakan. Itu hanyalah buku cerita yang mempengaruhi jalan berpikir anda sekarang. Tapi jalan hidup saya berbeda, dan inilah yang saya pilih."

"Riza…" roy menekan nama depannya dengan hati-hati hingga terdengar seperti suatu panggilan peringatan kepadanya. "sang kerabat sudah mengambilmu dari kawanannya, dan sekarang akan hendak menaruhmu di atas, tempat dimana kau bisa berkarir lebih baik daripada bersama kami di sini…Central, pusat kota sekaligus ibu kota bukanlah tawaran yang buruk."

Namanya yang meluncur dari mulut atasannya itu amat mengganggunya. "sir… tolong jangan memanggil saya dengan nama depan, apalagi di kantor….dan sudah saya katakan tidak, tolong anda jangan berpuisi panjang tentang hal ini lagi." Wanita itu melirik ke arah tumpukan paperwork yang menumpuk di meja roy. "lagipula siapa yang sudah berani berbicara sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ?"

"gaah ! Riza ! kau selalu membuatku frustasi karena kelakuanmu !" katanya setengah berteriak. "coba pikirkan dengan sejernih-jernihnya….lupakan dulu paperwork ini…. Mari kita hitung mana yang lebih untung, di central sebagai colonel, atau di east, kota sepi yang suram sebagai lieutenant."

Riza menahan nafas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya dengan berat. Orang ini benar-benar keras kepala. Sudah ia katakan tidak, selamanya pula akan tidak. (ia juga tahu bahwa ia tak layaknya sama keras kepala dengan atasannya)

"kita sudahi pembicaraan ini. Titik."

Kata-katanya yang pendek dan tajam itu menyadarkan roy kalau ia tidak bisa mengganggu gugat lagi. Wanita itu tidak ingin dirinya menyinggung topic ini…tapi sebagai atasan, hatinya tidak tenang. Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua bawahannya. Itu sudah menjadi komitmennya. Apalagi untuk Hawkeye yang sudah loyal padanya setelah sekian lama. Promosi ini sesuai untuknya. Ia bisa memulai karir baru, menanjaki tangga military lebih tinggi lagi-asalkan ia tidak merebut posisi fuhrer-

Roy menaruh kembali buku itu di dalam lacinya, lalu perlahan ia mulai mengerjakan paperworknya sambil menggerutu kecil-kecilan.

"…_padahal,kau tahu, namamu Hawkeye, sesuai denganmu….kau sudah mempunyai sayap besar dan kuat…tinggal diangkat ke tempat tinggi, kau akan sempurna…"_

Riza membiarkan kata-kata colonelnya itu sambil terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain. _"sir…maaf saya mengecewakan anda…si Hawk kecil ini akan berusaha dengan jalannya sendiri menjadi kuat di darat untuk melindungi anak ayam lainnya dari serangan elang…ia sudah berkomitmen dan tidak akan melepaskan janjinya…."_

--- 10 tahun kemudian ---

Roy mustang, King Roy Mustang tepatnya, tanpa sengaja membuka salah satu laci meja kerjanya yang lama. Banyak barang tak terpakai yang disimpan di sana, dan ia merencanakan untuk membuang sebagian dari mereka. Salah satunya yang ia temukan ialah sebuah buku bergambar tentang elang dan ayam. Angannya melayang pada pembicaraan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu.

"….riza ?"

"ini di kantor, sir. Tolong anda bisa membedakan."

Roy memaksakan tawanya sedikit. Istrinya memang kejam dan tidak berperasaan. "…ingat si anak elang dan anak ayam 10 tahun yang lalu ?"

Riza tersenyum. "si anak ayam dan anak elang telah bertumbuh besar….mau tahu versi ending karanganku ?"

"kau bisa mengarang ?"

"mungkin…." Riza tersenyum padanya, sambil menggeletakkan pen yang sedang digenggamnya. "…. Kau tahu..sekarang si élang itu sudah dapat terbang...dan ia sekarang ada di tempat tinggi bersama-sama dengan anak ayam…"

"hey ! kenapa bisa begitu !" ia protes. "anak ayam tidak bisa terbang !"

"karena itulah ada si anak elang. Ia yang mengangkatnya bersama-sama naik ke atas…"

roy menyeringai lebar. Rizanya memang hebat. "…kau tahu, kau cantik sekali dengan sayapmu itu…"

"ini diluar topic, sir…"

Roy menggeleng pelan sambil menyandarkan dahinya ke arah riza, beristirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya "…tidak apa-apa….terima kasih untuk tumpangan naiknya…. Tanpamu aku tidak bisa ada di sini…."

"sama-sama, roy….sama-sama…"

000000 00000 0000 000 0000000000

_owari_

a/n : liburan panjang dari mengetik membuat jari-jari kaku dan ide pun membeku… bisa bayangin bagaimana susahnya menyusun kata-kata…kira-kira 1 jam aku buat cerita ini…aargh ! jangan lupa drop reviews di bawahnya… ! tinggal pencet tombol ungu dan ketik saran & komentarnya ! thx !


End file.
